


Sunrise

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coming Out, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Making Out, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: It's almost like Kimberly and Trini want to get caught.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to my other story Pink Lemonade. It's not super important to read that one first but, well, if you like Trimberly in the first place why wouldn't you?

Realistically, it was only a matter of time before they got caught.  
  
Trini, of course, has always gone out of her way to hide her sexuality; the only other time she tried to take a chance on it was an unmitigated disaster, so she felt perfectly justified in burrowing as deep into the closet as she possibly could. Kimberly, on the other hand, well...not giving a shit what anyone else thinks about her is kind of her new thing—which, to be fair, Trini sort of played a part in—which means she's a little more...adventurous. And faced with the choice between a life of paranoia and isolation and a hot girl who wants to drop everything to sneak off and make out with her, it's not really a surprise that Trini's willing to start getting a little more adventurous too.  
  
The first close call is at school, in the girls' room. It wasn't something they'd planned; they both happened to need to go at the same time, Trini came out of the stall while Kimberly was washing her hands, they locked eyes in the mirror, Kimberly started to smile, and then, well...then they ended up back in the stall. Trini has her hands under Kimberly's shirt and her tongue on her neck, luxuriating in the taste of Kimberly's skin and the little whimpers she's making into her ear, when the door opens. They freeze, Kimberly's breath hitching in her ear as the distinctive voices of two of Kimberly's cheerleader ex-friends fill the bathroom and Trini tries to swivel around to disguise that there are four feet in the stall at the end.  
  
"Can you believe Kimberly's hanging out with the detention kids? Like, for real, that's her social life."  
  
"Well, yeah. Big surprise. That bitch is a garbage fire."  
  
"You know she's probably putting out for like half of them."  
  
As the girls cackle, Trini can actually feel Kimberly's cheek heat up against her neck. She tightens her hands around Kimberly's waist as the girls head back out the door. When it swings shut, Trini pulls back to find Kimberly with her lips pursed, cheeks pink and eyes cast down. "Hey." Kimberly's eyes flick up, and Trini's hands slide up either side of her face. "Fuck them."  
  
Slowly, Kimberly's pout turns into a sly smile. "I can think of someone else I'd prefer to…"  
  
Kimberly's hands slide up under the waist of her shirt, and just like that Trini's the one blushing.  
  
As physical as their relationship is, they still haven't...well, 'gone all the way' sounds really pathetic and old-fashioned and heteronormative, but there you go, and really that's all down to Trini. Yeah, she's spent years dreaming about all the things she wanted to do with a girl, but now that it's actually happening she can't overcome that caution that's served her so well. Kimberly, not having gone through the same degree of sexual angst, is a hundred percent ready for Trini to do anything she wants to her body.  
  
Trini knows that because they're making out in Kimberly's bedroom a little hotter and heavier than normal, shirts off and legs entwined, and Kimberly grabs her by the wrists, pulls back to look into her eyes, and murmurs "You can do anything you want to me."  
  
At that, Trini simultaneously freezes solid and feels like she's about to catch on fire. "I...what?"  
  
"I just mean...I really love making out with you…"  
  
Trini's cheeks go even redder. "Me too."  
  
"But...if you're worried about scaring me with other stuff, you don't have to be. I am a hundred percent ready for you to do anything you want to my body."  
  
Trini's pretty sure her cheeks must genuinely be on fire. "Oh...okay."  
  
Kimberly tilts her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trini shakes hers. It's hard to concentrate with Kimberly's body pressed against hers, chest heaving and legs rubbing and...everything. "Nothing. I just…" She winces. "I don't know if...I'm...ready. I mean…I know that doesn't make sense—"  
  
"No, hey…" Kimberly strokes back her hair. "It's totally okay. Just...like I said. Whatever you want, whenever you want."  
  
Trini smiles and pulls Kimberly back down for another kiss. As they roll over and she ends up on top, Kimberly's offer—her trust and openness and most importantly the absolute _hunger_ in her eyes—fresh in her mind, Trini's hand slides down toward the waist of her jeans.  
  
And then Kimberly's mom starts to open the door to ask if she needs anything from the grocery store and all that bravado—and Trini—goes straight out the window.  
  
For some reason Trini can't understand and is starting to think she never will, almost getting caught never seems to dissuade Kimberly. She's pretty sure that Kimberly doesn't want to suddenly go public with their relationship any more than she does. As sure as she can be, anyway: they haven't exactly talked about it, because they seem to have silently agreed not to bring up the awkward subject of what said 'relationship' actually is. But no matter how many close calls they have, Kimberly's always ready to pull her into closets or backseats or alleys or trees or rooftops, and every time Trini's finding it harder and harder to keep her guard up.  
  
Which, naturally, is what leads to them finally getting caught.  
  
In the grand scheme of things, they're actually pretty lucky that Zack's the one to catch them. Anyone outside the Rangers would have been a disaster, Billy would have completely freaked out, and Jason, well...as nice a guy as he is, Trini can't believe there wouldn't have been some jealous macho bullshit to deal with there. But when Kimberly holds her back behind the boys as they head into the HQ for training to take advantage of the fact that their clothes are still wet and clingy from the swim down, all Zack has to do is turn back around the corner and say "Hey, have you ladies seen whoa holy shit!"  
  
When they've pulled apart, blushing and freaking out, Zack just says "So...this is happening, huh?"  
  
Trini's too mortified to speak, so Kimberly clears her throat. "Uh...yeah."  
  
The tension pops when he breaks into a grin. "Well shit. Way to go DeeDee."

Trini rolls her eyes. "Ugh, shut up."  
  
He looks back and forth between them, eyes narrowing. "And you're not telling anybody?"  
  
They share a glance, and Kimberly clears her throat again. "Uh, no. Not right now."  
  
He shrugs. "Okay, whatever. Your call." He turns around, and their shoulders relax. But just before he clears the corner, his head pops back out. "But you better tell the guys soon. Billy's gotta find out he owes me ten bucks."  
  
As he disappears, Trini and Kimberly look at each other. Kimberly smirks. Then they both start to laugh. Then laughing turns into leaning on each other for support, which turns into wet bodies pressing against each other, which turns back into making out just like clockwork.  
  
Which turns into Alpha coming around the corner and saying "Where are you two? The others are waiting for oh wow! Is that a human mating thing? It's disgusting! Seriously, you eat with those!"  
  
Which turns back into laughing.


End file.
